The Rain Dance
by Anti-XYo
Summary: Well, it sure is raining outside right now. . . Wonder if any bananas were involved. Silly fic Half'n'Half, nuff said.


The Rain Dance  
  
This is another story by me. . . the Half-n-Half. Again, I, like, don't own any of the superbly awesome characters in this story. . . but I wish I did. I just wanted to, like, tell all of you people that reviewed my last stories that you have all made me very happy. . . and I did the happy Kitty dance for, like, every review. . . so thanx!!! Also I just, like, wanted to let you all know that this story was inspired by me wanting it to rain, and a story my friend, Sondra, told me about a rain dance she and her brother do.   
  
Kitty and Rouge were sitting on the front steps of the Xavier Institute. Kitty looked up at the sky. "I, like, wish it would rain." She sighed.   
  
"Why?" Rouge asked.   
  
"Cause, like, it hasn't forever and rain is fun!" Kitty explained as some of the new recruits walked outside.   
  
Jamie looked at Kitty. "Did you say you wanted it to rain?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah, why?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Cause I know a cool rain dance!" Jamie replied smiling.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, wanna give it a try?" Jamie asked hopefully.   
  
"Sure, how do you do it?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Well, first we need to go inside and get bananas and some music, and it usually works better if you have a lot of people do it." Jamie explained.   
  
"Akay!" Kitty turned to the others who were now sitting around her. "Anyone wanna do a rain dance?"   
  
Amara, Tabitha, Sam, and Bobby, decided to join them and they walked into the institute. A few minutes later they came back outside with bananas and a C.D. player.   
  
"Ok, so, like, what do we do now?" Kitty asked.   
  
Jamie handed them each a banana. "Well, first we have to turn on the music and hold our bananas in the air. Then we have to do this dance." He started doing an odd dance in a circle.   
  
Kitty turned on the C.D. player and she and the others joined in. Rouge shook her head and went inside.   
  
An hour later Rouge came back outside to see if they'd given up the rain dance. Much to her disappointment she found they hadn't. Their dance had become more intense and they were chanting in an odd language Jamie had made up. Rouge shook her head again and looked up at the sky. She was amazed when she saw the sky was dark and cloudy.   
  
Ororo walked out and stood next to Rouge. "What's going on?" She asked.   
  
"They're doing a rain dance." Rouge answered.   
  
"Well they're doing a good job." Ororo said looking at the cloudy sky. "Oh, when you get the chance, tell Kitty that Lance called. He said he's coming to take her to dinner or something." Ororo said. She patted Rouge on the shoulder and walked back into the house.   
  
A few seconds later a drop of water fell next to Kitty's shoe. She jumped and pointed at the spot on the ground. "Ahhh! Its, like, working!" She screamed.   
  
They all looked as the ground became speckled with rain. "Keep dancing!" Jamie yelled. They started dancing again as it started pouring rain.   
  
"Whoo! Its working!" Bobby yelled, jumping in the air.   
  
Just then Lance drove up in his jeep. The other Brotherhood boys were with him. They got out of the car and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kitty, Jamie, Amara, Bobby, Tabitha, and Sam doing their rain dance.   
  
Lance's jaw dropped as Pietro started laughing. "Hey Lance, looks like your Kitty-Kat's finally lost it!" Pietro said cackling.   
  
"Kitty," Lance started, "W-what are you doing?"   
  
As Lance walked closer to Kitty, Jamie instructed the rain dancers on the last part of their dance. "Ok guys, now we smash our bananas on the ground!" He yelled over the pouring rain. All of them, who were now completely soaking wet, threw their bananas on the ground as hard as they could. The bananas exploded, Kitty's all over Lance, and they all started whooping.   
  
"We made it rain!" Amara yelled. "We did it, we did it!"   
  
Bobby laughed, as he and Sam gave each other high fives. Tabitha and Jamie did a victory dance as Kitty walked over to Lance, who was looking at his banana covered clothes.   
  
Kitty laughed when she saw him. "We, like, made it rain!" she said smiling. Lance smiled back and gave her a hug. Kitty then realized that Lance was covered in banana. "Ewwww! Lance! You, like, did that on purpose!" She yelled. Lance ran off and laughed as Kitty chased after him.   
  
Rouge rolled her eyes and headed toward the institute. "I'm living in an insane asylum." She muttered. 


End file.
